


Scent of Dragons

by JadeEmpriss



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Drunken Shenanigans, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-18 06:24:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7303123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeEmpriss/pseuds/JadeEmpriss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A night of relaxing and drinking has some far reaching unforeseen consequences for some of the inquisitors inner circle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Eresdal strolled into the dungeon in whiterun. Doing her weekly check for members of her guilds. It was becoming harder for her to find them, which she supposed was good. That meant her people we're getting better.

She nodded to the jailer on duty.

“We have one you might be interested in. Your friend Sam dropped him off. He's in the Last cell. He said you would pay his fine in the morning.”

“Ten gold for public intoxication right.” Eresdal smiled.

The city guard nodded as he took the gold, making a note in the book in front of him.

“He can collect his belongings on his way out.”

Eresdal continued now curious to see which of her companions sanguine had messed with this time. She stopped at the cell just before the last one. It held a small child maybe ten years old. The kid was looking at her with a critical eye.

“What do you want?” He scoffed.

It was obvious he hadn't eaten well in a long time.

“What are you in for?” The cobblestone floor was hell on her knees, but she wanted him to feel comfortable. So she brought herself to eye level with him.

“I stole something.” He sounded annoyed. 

The jailor approached.

“How much is this boys fine?” She didn't break eye contact with the boy.

“250 For theft.” He checked his list.

“What did he steal, the Jarles knickers?” She frowned at the excessive amount.

The kid covered his mouth trying to muffle his laugh.

“He tried to steal from your house, my thane”

“He's still just a kid. I bet he isn't even 10. Barely past the age for naming. What is your name, and where are your parents?” Eresdal knew the Answer. With the state the kid was in and the war presently over; it was obvious he was an orphan.

“Names Lin and I don't have any parents. I don't need um.” He child looked down avoiding eye contact.

“Put him in my care. I'm headed to riften in a few hours. I'll take him by the orphanage.”

“As you wish my thain.” The guard left to get the key.

“I'll just run away. I ain't going to no orphanage. I’ll just not get caught next time” 

That piqued her interest. Not many admitted the we're going to keep stealing.

She stood, the man Eresdal was here to see groaned.

Bull felt like he was dieing. The last thing he remembers was getting viviane to try some of the wine they had found. It had been delicious, but now he realized it had probably been poisoned.

His head hurt right under his horns. His mouth was drier than he could remember it ever being, and he had almost died of dehydration once.

Slowly he opened his good eye. He was in a cell, but h remembered they had been in the hinterlands. Not good he thought. He listened to the footsteps that approached. They must have been captured. He hoped the boss and the others we're alright.

“ Ah, you're awake. It's alright, you're not actually dying. No matter how much you would welcome it.” the cell was mostly in shadow. Torches were, left unlit for the benefit of any drunkard unfortunate enough to have to spend the night.

“WHERE am I?” His voice was deep, but scratch from a dry throat.

“You're in whiterun's drunk cell. Your fine has been paid.” the dragonborn unhooked the water skin from her belt.

“You should drink some water.” She tossed it between the bars. It landed on his stomach.

The man grunted from the impact.

“Thanks” He sat up. Were the voice was whiterun. Bull thought.

She stepped back from the bars. He had horns growing from his head and he was huge. No wounder he’s on the floor and not the cot. What did you do sanguine? She hoped the dadric prince could hear her thoughts.

“How did you meet sanguine?” Eresdal asked.

“Who?” Bull gave her a quick look over but his vision was still a bit too blurry.

“Sanguine.” She pronounced it slowly.

He thought about the wine bottle they had found.

“We found the bottle on some bandits.” He rubbed his face trying to get rid of the sleepy feeling that lingered.

He stood, using the bars for balance.

“I'm The Iron Bull. I'm with the Inquisition. I'll pay you back for the fine.”

“Its fine. I doubt your money's good. You shouldn't have drunk sanguins alcohol without his permission though. Its probable why you wound up here. He undoubtedly wants me to run around cleaning up the mess he made.” she examined him. He was covered in scars and missing a few fingers. It was hard to turn her gaze away from all that muscle.

“and you would be?” Bull looked around the cell.

“Eresdal Baysteel. Dragonborn, thain off white run.” She bowed slightly.

“None of that makes any since, did any of my companions come in with me? I need to find my boss.” 

"No you are the only one brought in." The guard finally returned with the keys.

Lin was released first she grabbed his shoulder to prevent him from trying to run.

The guard was more cautious approaching the cell Bull was in.

“Your belongings are near the door.” he informed the prisoner.

Bull was still a little unsteady on his own. he stood up straight, he'd be damned if he showed weakness in front of strangers.

“Would you like a potion? It would take the edge off." Ersdal offered the small bottle she had pulled from the leather pouch at her waist.

“Thanks.” he replied. this women was very odd. She acted like she had no idea what a quinay was, and then was overly kind. Not only to him a complete stranger, but a boy who had stolen from her. What did her titles mean. He knew what a thain was to the avar. and what was a dragonborn, maybe she was born under some kind of dragon sing. It sounded awesome though.

He realized he had been thinking for too long. They we're standing there waiting on him.

He downed the potion, the pain lessened. It wasn't totally gone but much more manageable.

She nodded and continued down the hall past the Rest of the cells.

They stopped in the small room that every prisoner was brought through and devested of their belongings. On the small table next to a book that Bull assumed was the prison log. Sat a small bag. He opened it. Rummaging around he huffed in annoyance. 

“Where's my eye patch, and my ax.”

“You didn't have an eye patch when you were brought in. Your weapon is outside, took two of us to haul it that far.”

Bull was unhappy about the eye patch, but was relieved his ax was OK.

The sun was bright. Blinding him for a moment while sending a bolt of pain through his head and down his spine. He shook it off, his axe was just outside the door leaning against the building. picking it up he scurried it in place on his back. The boss had made it out of nevrite using a schematic that made the double headed ax look like a dragon in flight.

“That is a beautiful weapon.” 

While the dragonborn was distracted Lin tried to make a run for it.

“I don't think so.” she hoisted his disturbingly light form over her shoulder.

“Well then. let's get some food in you guys and see if we can find your friends.” she waved for him to follow.

It was still early. Only the priest and priestesses we're out, tending to the tree. 

She was stopped by the priest of talos that preached in the courtyard everyday.

“Dragonborn you have to help. Someone has desecrated the statue of talos.”

Eresdal frowned. It may be illegal to worship him, but it was still rude to mess with any shrine; in her book.

She approached the statue. It didn't look damaged. A glint caught her attention.

“Bull I found your eye patch.” she pointed at it's head.

“ Damn i must have been pretty sh - drunk to have put it on a statue.” he filtered his language in front of the kid.

“How did you get it up there?” the priest asked. 

“I don't remember.” he climbed up the planter, but as he thought he was to short. He hadn't felt like that in a while.

“I must have lifted someone the rest of the way.” 

Two other priests we're watching from the other side of the courtyard.

The thain turned to the priest of Talos

“Hold this for me.” she put the kid down. He nodded and placed a hand on each of the boy's shoulders. 

She was next to Bull quickly.

“OK let's get this over with.” she motioned for him to pick her up.

Even with the armor she was surprisingly light. Lifting her by the waist she was just badly to short.

“Lift by my thighs.” Eresdal suggested 

He slid one hand down to her thigh then the other.

His hands wrapped around them completely. For some reason it warmed her center. Eresdal was glad he couldn't see her face. The eye patch was easy to remove. Its strings weren't even tied down.

“Got it.” she waved at the prist. Who looked relieved, to see it gone. she smiled.

Bull set her down carefully. The wind picked up carrying a faint scent of dragons


	2. Chapter 2

The tavern was small. It was unlike any he had been in. It looked more like a campsite with the open fire pit and surrounding benches.

 

Eresdal directed them to the bar.

 

“Welcome dragonborn. What can I get you and your friends.” the barkeep eyed Bull nervously.

 

“the kid will have fruit and a boiled egg cream tart, and this guy will have two horker loafsl with a large ale.”

 

“milk for the kid?” 

 

“yes.” 

 

“I'll get right on that.” she walked to the other side of the area behind the bar.

 

“you not eating?” Bull asked.

 

“no makes me feel queasy for hours if I eat breakfast.” she shrugged.

 

Erisdal made the kid sit between Bull and her on his good side. 

 

“what's the plan? How are you going to help me find my companions?” he leaned more of his weight on the bar.

 

The pain in his head was back in full force. She held out another potion.

 

“ I’ve been there before. It will get better with the food.” she was smiling like she was thinking about a found memory. 

 

“as for how I can help you; I have contacts in riften that will be able to get me information.”

 

It was a few more minutes before the barkeep finished up with the food. She dropped it on the bar.

 

“ that will be 41 gold.”

 

“keep the change.” Eresdal handed her 45.

 

The bar keep smiled and thanked her, before going back to her cleaning.

 

Once all the food was gone, they sat in silence. It started to make Bull feel nervous. He was about to speak when the she stood.

 

“Lets head out. It's a two day ride to riften. If we leave now we’ll get there tomorrow afternoon.” Eresdal picked up the kid.

 

“I can walk, ya know!” Lin yelled.

 

“you gonna run from me?” she asked.

 

“no.” the boy scowled.

 

“Yeah. See I don't believe you. But if you agree to hold my hand as we walk. I'll put you down.”

 

“fine.” Lin sighed in defeat.

 

The kid was set down once they were outside. Holding out her hand to him, Her smile kind. He took her hand carefully. As if he was afraid it would burn him.

 

Bull noticed many things about Eresdal, she smiled a lot, people waved and called out greetings to her. He wondered is she was a well liked noble.

 

They walked quietly down to the stables outside the city. 

 

“You know I can't ride just any kind of horse.”

 

“you'll find my horses, are a little different.”

 

Two horses waited for them just off the road. A tall black one, and one cream with brown spots.

 

The closer they got, the bigger he realized the black horse was.

 

“this is Shadowmere.” Erisdal rubbed her neck affectionately.

 

The horse turned its attention to Bull. He stepped back noticing it's eyes were blood red.

 

“why are its eyes red?” he didn't dare look away.

 

“quark of the breed.” she shrugged, climbing onto the smaller horse. 

 

Scooting back she pulled the kid infront of her.

 

“well come on we don't have all day.”

 

Bull was tense, ready for a fight. Focusing he willed himself to relax. Once in the saddle he could pretend it was just a giant house.

 

The pace she set was leisurely.

 

“so I couldn't help noticing a lot of people know you. Are you some kind of Nobel?”

 

“yes and no. Because of my good deeds for the citizens I was granted the title of thane. I like to think of it, like holding a public office; sort of like a mayor. In other words its someone the citizens can complain to.”

 

Two hours later they made it to a couple of bridges. One crossing a river infront of the. The other headed to the left.

 

A faint ringing noise grew louder, the closer they got to the bridges.

 

Eresdal pulled her horse off the road and dismounted.

 

“ever seen a Nirn root before.” she was smiling up at Lin; who shock his head no.

 

She helped him down from the horse and lead him under the bridge on the left. It was refreshing to smell the river and mud again instead of the stench of the city.

 

Bull watched them disappear for a moment or two. The ringing stopped suddenly and he felt his shoulders relax a bit further. When they emerged Eresdal was holding a pale green and glowing fern. She stashed it in a small satchel at her hip.

 

Once more the two humans mounted the smaller brown horse to continue on their way.


	3. Chapter 3

Eresdal replaced the bow on her back, two wolves, and a man in black robes lay dead up the road.

“Does this kind of thing happen to you often?” Bull moved his horse next to her.

“Yes. I get pulled into all kinds of wacky escapades. It's been settling down though.” She set the kid down.

“You can keep whatever you find on him.” She said.

Lin took off at full speed. She smiled at the kids quick response.

Once out of earshot Bull turned to the small women.

“People just let kids loot dead bodies for fun around here? What if he's still alive?” He was confused, and a little angry. 

She rolled her eyes at him.

“Look. You have to grow up fast in this country, especially if you don't have anyone to rely on. I'm sure it's not the first body he's seen. Also the guy is definitely dead, I checked.”

Lin came running back with a huge smile on his face.

“That guy had lots of gold, two rings, a necklace, and a wicked looking dagger.” he held up his loot.

“Nice.” 

He didn't resist being pulled back onto the horse.

“How did you check? if you were all the way over here?” Bull watched the young lad, he didn't look upset.

“Magic can do wonderful things.” She said matter of factly.

He grunted, but remained silent.

“So what do you do for a living?” Eresdal was curiously to know what this giant man's occupation was.

“I'm a mercenary. Captain of the Bulls chargers out of Orlais. We got hired on with the Inquisition a few months ago.” He explained.

“I am familiar with mercenaries. Mostly I kill them, because they’re sent to kill me.”

Awkward silence settled over the travelers again.

Now that the headache was completely gone. Bull could focus on his thoughts. Which were filled with possibilities and two important questions.

One: Where in the fuck was he?

Two: Where the fuck was everyone else?


	4. Chapter4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone that reads this fic. If you see any corrections that need to be made please leave a comment.

The land started to change. It became colder, and snow seemed to gradually appear on the ground. Until it looked like the dead of winter. 

By sunset, Bull could see what looked like a massive stronghold. 

“We’ll stop in Kinsgrove for the night. It's just a little farther.”

He was confused when the turned away from the city. Heading down a road that led to the right.

“Why didn't we stop at that stronghold?” He asked. 

“They don't like strangers there.” Is all she would say. The look on her face however, told him something unpleasant happened there. 

It was completely dark by the time they made it to the inn. It was a cute little place set half way up a hill.

“Welcome. Can i get you anything?” The innkeeper asked.

“Yes, is your room still available?” Her tagalongs took seats at one of the tables.

“It is.”

“I'll take it. Just send whatever's easiest to the table.” She grabbed two of the ales sitting on the bar.

Eresdal relaxed into the empty chair at their shared table. Lin could barely keep his eyes open, so dinner was short. By the end Lin was completely asleep.

“Let's get him to bed.” She whispered. 

Bull nodded standing quietly. He easily picked up the kid. They walked towards the room when Bull noticed this inn only had one room. It had a big bed in it. Not big enough for all three of them, but the kid and the lady should be comfortable. 

“Go ahead and put him on which ever side you don't sleep on. I'm going to use my bedroll.”

“You and the kid take the bed. I'm good on the floor.”

“Yeah but I have a bedroll. This way we can all have a little comfort.” She smiled before leaving the room. 

After tucking the kid in. Bull removed his axe leaning it against the night stand. It's harnes and his shoulder guard came next. He knew he could continue without sleeping, he had done it before. For some reason he felt like he could trust this women. He decided that he would just lightly nap. That way he would wake up easily if their was a threat, but still get some rest. 

He was removing his brace when she came back. She laid out her bedroll next to the wall. Between the kid and the door, and proceeded to remove her armour.

Bulls spine snapped completely straight. The scent of a dragon started to fill the room. He looked over at Eresdal just as she was shimmying out of the armour covering her chest and stomach. It was like a physical wave crashing over him, through him and headed straight to his dick. Which was now painfully hard and throbbing. Quickly looking back at the wall he began reciting the different chants of the qun. Willing his problem to go away. Because having a boner while sleeping next the the kid could be taken the wrong way. He still needed Eresdals help and didn't want or need any misunderstandings. He heard her shuffling into her bed roll. Bull was soft again. He laid down head towards the foot board. It was going to be a long night.


End file.
